


Pastelito de Viernes

by Aris (apairofiris)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Family, Fluff, M/M, original child character - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apairofiris/pseuds/Aris
Summary: Miguel trabaja en la pastelería de su abuelo y, aunque al viejo no le guste, las muestras gratis les ganaron dos clientes fieles todos los viernes.----Un oneshot bien soft para la EcuPer week 2020.
Relationships: Bolivia & Peru (Hetalia), Ecuador/Peru (Hetalia), Peru/Ecuador (Hetalia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Pastelito de Viernes

Miguel desvió su mirada aburrida al reloj en la pared por un segundo. Cuatro y treinta, llegarían en cualquier momento.

De un salto se levantó de su asiento detrás de la caja para ir a revisar que los pasteles y dulces en la vitrina estuvieran en su lugar. Limpió rápidamente los cristales y sacó un poco de la nueva torta de panqueques, esa que su abuelo había estado perfeccionando todo el último mes hasta hacerla del gusto de los clientes; y la trozó en pedacitos de muestra para ofrecérselos cuando aparecieran; también fue a pararse frente a la lata de la puerta del refrigerador para ponerse más presentable. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano Julio, quien hacía como que trapeaba el sector de las mesas mientras observaba su carrera de un lado a otro, juzgándolo.

— _Pero que cursi te has vuelto, bro._ —Lo escuchó decir mientras terminaba de acomodarse los mechones rebeldes. Justo entonces sonó la campanita de la entrada y las dos personas que esperaba entraron. Sacudió por última vez su delantal y fue a recibirlos con una gran sonrisa, como siempre.

—¡Mati, Panchito! ¿Qué pasó que se retrasaron hoy, causitas?, ya me estaba sintiendo solito. —Estiró la trompita en un puchero, reclinándose sobre el mesón junto a la vitrina para ver mejor a los recién llegados.

—Las mamás de unos compañeros se quedaron hablando con mi papi, así que tuvimos que apurarnos para llegar… —relataba el chiquitito de unos siete años, empinándose frente a él con las manitos sujetas a las correas de la mochila de tortuga que llevaba colgada a la espalda—. Corrimos todo el camino desde la escuela.

—Ah, ¿Sí? —Miguel ladeó el rostro para mirar al hombre, el que se había puesto ligeramente rojo luego de la última declaración de su hijo.

—Solo la última cuadra —confesó aflojándose el cuello de la camisa, y escapando hábilmente del agarre de su mirada luego de que Miguel se atreviera a batirle las pestañas—. El olor de aquí tienta a cualquiera.

«Mmm, yo veo otra cosa que tienta a cualquiera y no son precisamente los pasteles»

—¿Y eso qué es?

—¿Qué? —Dio un respingo por la pregunta de Matías, pensando por un momento que había dicho en voz alta eso último, hasta que se fijó en la manita que apuntaba los cuadrados de torta junto a él y pudo relajarse de nuevo—. Oh, es la última obra maestra del abuelo, la estuve guardando especialmente para ustedes dos —decía mientras le extendía la bandeja para que tomara una para él y otra para su padre.

Más o menos así era como todo había empezado varias semanas atrás, cuando el niño de pelo oscuro entró al local, acercándose con sus pasos cortitos a la vitrina detrás de la que, naturalmente, estaba él.

_—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se le ofrece, jovencito? —Había preguntado sonriéndole amablemente, mientras intentaba ver fuera del local por si encontraba a quien venía con él, porque era muy pequeñito para andar por la calle solo, a menos que estuviera perdido, claro; pero la luz del sol lo deslumbraba. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por sus padres cuando el niño le contestó._

_—Hola, señor… ¿Cuánto cuesta eso? —preguntó, apuntando los brownies con nueces en el centro de la vitrina. Una vez le dijo el precio, el chiquito exclamó un decepcionado—: Oh… ¿Y esos?_

_Fueron unas tres veces que se repitió la misma historia, y cada vez que el pequeño soltaba ese simple «Oh…», junto a la expresión de pena en sus ojitos lo hacía sentirse más como el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra._

_—¿Cuánto tienes? —preguntó mirando el dinero apretado en su mano._

_—Un dólar —respondió mostrándole el billete._

_Con un dólar no compraba nada, al menos nada que valiera la pena, luego de que su abuelo subiera los precios viendo que, comparado a las pastelerías cercanas, estaba regalando todo. Pero su frágil corazón le impedía dejar que el niño se fuera con las manos vacías y miró a su lado la bandeja de muestras gratis que tenían ese día. Por lo general se las ofrecía a los clientes que ya habían pedido algo, claro, eso luego de que el viejo lo regañara varias veces por estar regalando bocados a destajo a las abuelitas y jóvenes coquetos que solo venían a mirar y no compraban nada; pero no creía que darle una al chiquillo adorable le causara problemas._

_Igualmente miró a todos lados para asegurarse que su abuelo no lo estaba viendo, antes de tomar la bandeja de muestras y acercársela al niño—. Pues no tengo nada a ese precio, pero si quieres uno de estos, son gratis. —dijo con voz entusiasta para animarlo a tomar uno de los cuadraditos de muffin con chispas de chocolate._

_—Ok. —Su carita se alegró otra vez y levantó la mano sobre los pastelitos. Se tomó su tiempo para escoger hasta que cogió uno, pero antes de que Miguel retirara la bandeja le preguntó—: ¿Puedo llevar otro para mi papi?_

_Miguel pestañeó un par de veces frente a eso. Claro, primero sería uno para su padre, luego otro para su madre, y así terminaría vaciándole toda la bandeja con la excusa de su gran parentela; ya se lo habían hecho antes. Pero mirando sus ojitos ambarinos, que le recordaban tanto a los suyos, decidió creerle esa pose de inocencia y lo dejó._

_Por suerte el pequeño no traicionó su confianza, y con un trocito en cada mano le dio las gracias y se fue caminando rapidito a la salida. Miguel estiró el cuello por si lograba ver a alguien que lo recibiera afuera, pero para cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al cambio de iluminación ya se habían ido._

Se olvidó rápidamente del asunto, al menos hasta una semana después, cuando el mismo niño entró, caminando hacia él y saludándolo alegremente.

_—Vaya, vaya, miren quién volvió… —Dejó a un lado los vasos que había estado acomodando para acercarse al mesón a recibir al chico._

_Pensó por un momento que su corazón de abuelito le iba a pasar la cuenta y venía por más muestras gratis, pero el pequeño se empinó frente al mesón extendiéndole su manita con suficiente dinero para un brownie con nueces. Otra vez se sintió como un horrible ser humano por desconfiar del chiquillo, así que le ofreció que tomara de las muestras gratis como compensación, mientras empacaba el pastel que le había pedido._

_—¿Puedo llevar otra para mi papi también, señor? —preguntó mientras lo miraba digitar la compra en la máquina registradora y hacer el recibo._

_—Claro —dijo metiendo los trocitos que el niño había escogido en la bolsa—. Pero no me digas señor, que me siento viejo, me llamo Miguel._

_—Bueno —aceptó—. Yo me llamo Mati… Matías Burgos. —agregó luego de un rato, recibiendo la bolsa de papel con sus dulces y el recibo—. Gracias, Miguel, hasta luego._

_—¡Oe, espera! —Lo detuvo antes de que comenzara a caminar a la salida—. ¿Tu papá sabe que estás aquí? ¿Verdad? —Se había olvidado de preguntarle en todo ese rato._

_—Sip, está esperando afuera con las compras._

_—Bien, no es bueno que vayas por la calle tú solito. A la próxima dile que no sea tímido y pase a saludar por lo menos._

_—Bueno. —Le respondió antes de despedirse otra vez con un gesto de su manito y salir. Qué chiquitito más adorable, se moría por pellizcarle los cachetes._

Una semana después vino de nuevo, esta vez arrastrando de la mano a su padre para hacerlo entrar. Ya veía de dónde el niño había salido tan lindo; mirando bien al hombre, Miguel tuvo ganas de mucho más que solo apretarle los cachetes.

_—Buenas tardes, Mati me dijo que entrara a saludar para que usted viera que no lo dejo andar solo por la vida —saludó el mayor, acomodándose en el hombro las pesadas bolsas de la verdulería de enfrente—. Gracias por su preocupación._

_—Oh, no fue nada, ahora veo lo bien acompañado que está. —Soltó el piropo antes de poder controlar a su torpe boca, o a sus ojos que inspeccionaban de pies a cabeza al señor Burgos sin una pizca de vergüenza. Siempre había tenido algo por los castaños, y los padres de familia eran su debilidad. Vio que el hombre se sonrojaba ligeramente y le cayó un balde de agua fría al recordar al pequeño que se empinaba frente al mesón—. Ejem, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos hoy?_

_—Queremos de las muestras gratis de la semana pasada, pero la versión en grande, por favor —decía el niño, moviendo sus manitos como explicación gráfica._

_Miguel hizo memoria y se movió hacia la vitrina señalando la tarta de frutas y crema pastelera—. ¿Te refieres a esta?_

_—Sí —exclamó Matías alegremente, aplaudiendo suavecito y mirando a su padre._

_—Mmm… ¿No tiene una más pequeña? Eso es demasiado para solo nosotros dos —El niño pareció decepcionado frente al comentario de su padre, seguro ya se imaginaba comiendo tarta para el desayuno de toda la semana. Miguel por su parte sonrió al escuchar el «solo nosotros dos», asumiendo que eso significaba que no había una señora, u otro señor Burgos esperando en casa._

_—Bueno, yo podría darle cuanto usted quisiera… ¡De la tarta! Puede llevar los trozos que quiera. —Se corrigió rápidamente antes de avergonzarse demasiado por lo sugerente que de pronto estaba sonando su voz, ¡Que había niños presentes! Y el portándose como un estúpido animal en celo—. Pero por el precio le conviene llevársela completa._

_El señor Burgos al parecer sí se percató de su tono provocativo, porque estaba todo rojo como un tomate; pero hizo como si nada y finalmente aceptó llevarse la tarta, para alivio de Miguel y alegría de su hijo._

Desde entonces se les hizo costumbre visitar la pastelería todos los viernes, luego de comprar los víveres de la semana en la verdulería y minimarket de la calle. Tras un par de visitas también logró convencer a Francisco de probar su café, y entonces se quedaban haciéndole compañía y hablando mientras lo terminaba, Miguel se sentía orgulloso de haber descubierto la dosis justa de cada ingrediente para hacerlo suspirar complacido. Esa vez no fue diferente y luego de darle un sorbo al líquido caliente, Francisco sonrió como si todos sus problemas se hubieran esfumado mágicamente.

—Gracias, Migue. —Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y Miguel sintió cómo se le calentaba la cara de pronto, una sonrisa atolondrada pegándose a su boca mientras tomaba el asiento junto a él con su propio vaso de café.

Su abuelo había hecho el intento de reclamarle por eso, pero siendo que ya eran clientes frecuentes y de los únicos que se pasaban a esa hora, porque el caos comenzaba a eso de las seis con todo el mundo saliendo del trabajo a darse un antojo de fin de semana, en realidad no tenía mucho de qué quejarse, salvo recordarle que lo que comiera se lo descontaría de su paga.

—A tu servicio. —Al sentarse dejó que su pierna rozara con la de Francisco y este nuevamente no la apartó, pero tampoco hizo nada como para animarlo a acercarse más.

Esas señales ambiguas del otro hombre lo estaban desesperando un poquito. Luego de que su muy confiable y testeado instinto le confirmara que Francisco jugaba para su mismo equipo, y sabiendo que no había otro gallo en ese gallinero, se había animado a intentar cortejarlo. Claro que hasta la fecha no tenía grandes avances de los que presumir; siendo que el castaño apenas si reaccionaba a cada una de sus insinuaciones. Al menos estaba seguro de que Matías lo adoraba, los dibujos colgando en su casillero lo demostraban, eso debían ser varios puntos a su favor.

—¿Y cómo te fue con la actuación? ¿Fue el martes verdad? —Le preguntó al pequeño que devoraba gustoso su trozo de tarta y juguito de naranja frente a él.

—Me congelé, otra vez… —respondió, dejando a un lado el tenedor—. Todo iba bien hasta que la maestra salió a regañar a unos niños que estaban haciendo escándalo afuera y entonces me vino el pánico escénico. Por suerte Ale se dio cuenta y me salvó… otra vez.

—Qué mal, te salió tan bonito cuando lo practicamos la semana pasada.

—Le dije lo mismo cuando me contó. Debí grabarlos entonces, sobre todo tu melodrama con el trapero en el piso —bromeó Francisco, dándole un empujoncito con el hombro.

—Pss, solo estás envidioso de mis dotes de actor.

Se quedaron hablando un rato más, pero pronto apareció Julio anunciando que era hora de prepararse para recibir a las masas sedientas de azúcar. Su hermanito nunca ocultaba su fastidio cada vez que lo veía derritiéndose por el joven padre; y a veces deseaba que su interés fuera la mitad de evidente para el castaño como lo era para Julio.

Fue mientras digitaba la boleta, que notó a Matías picando disimuladamente la pierna de su padre y murmurándole entre dientes un «dile, ahora, dile». Eso hizo que fijara toda su atención en Francisco, esperando que el hombre dejara de abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez y soltara eso que según su hijo tenía que decirle.

— _Ehm_ , esto… yo, nosotros… _Uhm_ , ¿Cuánto te debo? —dijo finalmente, a la vez que buscaba nervioso la billetera entre sus bolsillos.

Miguel dejó caer los hombros, decepcionado, al igual que Matías. Le entregó su recibo y el cambio, y luego de que desaparecieran de su vista, se dejó caer abatido sobre el mostrador. Tal vez su instinto le había fallado y Francisco en verdad era hetero y solo estaba avergonzando al hombre y haciendo el ridículo. O tal vez resultaba que precisamente los jóvenes bien parecidos, simpáticos y alegres, de paladar dulce y manos habilidosas que pensaban que su hijo era un encanto, no eran su tipo. Qué decepción.

\----

Una vez dejaron atrás los cristales de la pastelería, Francisco se permitió suspirar y llevarse una mano a la cara, decepcionado de él mismo, ¿Cómo podía seguir acobardándose así? A su lado sentía la mirada igualmente decepcionada de su hijo sobre él.

—Adelante, puedes decirlo —animó al pequeño para que soltara todo lo que estaba guardando en su cabecita. Este solo suspiró igual que él y, para alivio de Francisco, en lugar de recriminarle su cobardía se dispuso a consolarlo.

—Está bien, papi, te dio miedo preguntarle, de nuevo; tranquilo, nos pasa a todos —decía mientras se tomaba de su mano libre y seguían caminando a la casa, porque Francisco estaba ahora muy abatido para ir a hacer las otras compras; podían ir al día siguiente al supermercado por los víveres de la semana.

—Gracias, pollito, pero yo soy el adulto aquí, debería poder manejarlo. —Se inclinó para darle un beso en el pelo y cuando Matías alzó la vista para mirarlo agregó—. El próximo viernes sí que sí, le pediré que venga a cenar con nosotros, te lo prometo.

Matías solo asintió, aceptando su promesa, guardándose el comentario de que ya le había prometido eso la semana pasada, y la anterior a esa… Pero ya qué, si su papá no se atrevía a pedirle una cita a Miguel el próximo viernes, pues, tendría que hacerlo él.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, Muchas gracias por leer!! owo


End file.
